


Простой вопрос

by Madam_Frustie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Miki Boy, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Frustie/pseuds/Madam_Frustie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люси, кажется, беременна, Гаджил краснеет, Джувия застыла, Мира в ужасе, гильдия в хаосе... Венди, тебе лучше перестать задавать вопросы...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простой вопрос

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Simple Question](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/50606) by Miki Boy. 



Все началось как обычный день из жизни Хвоста Феи.  
Кана в баре, Гаджил думал о чем-то в сторонке, Грей и Нацу громко и не очень культурно кричали друг на друга, пока их не настиг гнев Эрзы. 

Люси была неподалеку и осуждающе покачала головой.  
\- Идиоты. - пробормотала она.  
\- Ох, ну они не так уж плохи. - пропела Мира, неожиданно появляясь рядом с Люси, чтобы понаблюдать за происходящим.  
\- Хммм... Наверное у них есть хорошие стороны.  
\- Влюбииииилась...  
\- Заткнись, Хаппи!  
\- Но Люси, - Хаппи подвигал бровями с намеком, - разве Нацу не спит с тобой?  
\- Что?  
\- Э-э-это не то, о чем ты подумала! Правда!  
Мираджейн по-прежнему смотрела на нее в шоке.  
\- Этот идиот просто каждый раз вламывается ко мне и забирается в кровать по утрам!.. Это все!  
Мира застенчиво улыбнулась.  
\- Стоит ли нам скоро ждать детей?  
\- Что!? - Рот Люси приоткрылся в удивлении. - Н-н-нет!  
Венди, которая до этого молча наблюдала за ними, подошла к ним.  
\- Эй...  
\- О, привет, Венди.  
\- Привет, Венди-чан.  
Девочка улыбнулась им в ответ и задала свой животрепещущий вопрос:  
\- А откуда появляются дети?

И с этого начался хаос.  
\- Люси-чан?  
\- Что? Ох... Привет, Венди. - мрачно улыбнулась Люси, опасаясь предыдущего вопроса.  
\- Так... откуда берутся дети?  
\- Ну-у...  
Венди взглянула на Нацу и снова на Люси.  
\- Я подумала, ты знаешь, раз у вас скоро будет ребенок.  
Нацу тут же повернулся.  
\- Подожди, что?  
\- Я-я... - Люси застыла в ужасе.  
\- Люси, у нас будет ребенок? - Нацу неожиданно усмехнулся. - Потрясно!  
Лисанна, стоящая рядом, уставилась на них широко распахнутыми глазами.  
\- Люси беременна?  
\- Если это будет мальчик, я хочу назвать его Игнил.  
\- Ты идиот! Я НЕ беременна!  
На морде кота расползлась усмешка:   
\- Вы же спали вместе...  
\- Может хватит говорить об этом ТАК?  
\- Поздравляем!  
\- ААРГХ!

Когда Венди поняла, что ответа не получит, она ушла.  
\- Гаджил?  
\- Хм?  
\- Как делают детей?  
Железный убийца драконов подавился едой, и постучал себя по груди, кашляя.   
\- П-почему ты спрашиваешь об этом?  
\- Потому что я хочу знать.  
Леви как раз проходила мимо. Она удивленно посмотрела на них и улыбнулась.  
\- Гаджил, ты покраснел?  
\- Что? Нет!  
\- Думаю, да.  
\- Заткнись, Лилейный!  
\- Это так мило.  
\- М-м-мило?  
Может, не стоило спрашивать Гаджила об этом...

\- Грей?  
\- А? О, привет, Венди.  
\- Нацу сказал, что вы с Джувией знаете ответ на мой вопрос.  
\- Что?  
Маг воды, прячущаяся за колонной, вздохнула и вышла из своего укрытия, когда поняла, что ее заметили.  
\- О-о-о чем ты, Венди-чан?  
\- Как появляются дети?  
Оба волшебника замерли.  
\- Нацу посоветовал мне спросить вас, потому что "вас настолько очевидно тянет друг к другу, что вы явно знаете" или что-то вроде того...  
Джувия по-прежнему не могла пошевелиться, ее лицо сильно покраснело.  
\- Д-дети...  
\- Этот ублюдок! - зарычал Грей и начал оглядываться в поисках вышеупомянутого.  
\- Джувия-чан?  
\- Д-дети...  
Стало понятно, что ее заклинило.  
\- Д-дети...

Лучше всего пойти и спросить кого-нибудь еще, кто-то же должен дать правильный ответ?..  
Вряд ли.

\- Откуда появляются дети? - Кана жеманно усмехнулась, когда Венди присела рядом. - Ну... Для этого нужно много тереться, толкаться, засовывать и траха... Ох, черт, Эрза!

\- Это очень мужественно!  
\- Это не то, о чем она спрашивала!  
Венди улыбнулась.   
\- О, Елочка, а как дети...  
\- Даже не спрашивай о мужественности! Если ты не заметила, мы девушки!  
\- Извини, Эва. Мужик должен...  
\- Заткнись!  
Венди нахмурилась. На нее ведь совершенно не обращали внимания?

\- Д-д-дети, говоришь? Ну... Есть птички... и пчелки, еще пыльца и... цветки... где-то там.  
\- Хаха, ты совсем в этом не разбираешься, Фрид. - засмеялся Бикслоу.  
\- Не разбираешься в этом!  
\- Не разбираешься!  
\- Птички и пчелки!  
\- Цветочки и деревья!  
\- Ахахахаха!

\- Венди, тебе еще рано интересоваться этим! Зачем ты спрашиваешь об этом? Прекрати сейчас же!  
\- Но Шарли...  
\- Никаких "но"!

Кана усмехнулась.   
\- Она хочет, чтобы ты оставалась невинной всю свою жизнь, так же как сама... Ой, привет Эрза.

Венди вернулась к бару с мрачным выражением лица.  
\- Что случилось, Венди?  
\- Никто так и не ответил на мой вопрос...  
Мираджейн недоуменно моргнула, потом поняла, о чем идет речь, и, улыбнувшись, приблизилась к Венди.   
\- Все, что тебе нужно знать сейчас, это что дети появляются у двух людей, которые очень любят друг друга.  
\- Как Биска и Альзак?  
Мира удивленно на нее посмотрела. Девочка понятия не имела о появлении детей, но _видела_ , когда двое любят друг друга?  
Ну... Между этими двумя и впрямь все было очевидно.  
\- Ну, не совсем... - пробормотала Мираджейн. - Обычно люди для этого женятся...  
\- О! Тогда у Эльфмана и Елочки скоро будет ребенок?   
Повисла тишина.  
\- Мираджейн? Ты в порядке? Ты побледнела...  
\- О, бедняжка!  
Мираджейн неожиданно начала плакать.

Немного понаблюдав за ней, Венди отошла назад, оглядывая гильдию.  
Мираджейн плакала, Люси отчаянно пыталась опровергнуть слухи о беременности, Джувия застыла на месте и все повторяла одну и ту же фразу, Кана удирала от Эрзы, а Гаджил краснел, пока Леви и Лилейный дразнили его...  
Пожалуй ей стоит отложить расспросы на потом, по крайней мере в гильдии.  
\- Говорю вам, я не беременна!  
\- Хахаха, я понятия не имела, что ты можешь так краснеть, Гаджил!  
\- Д-дети...  
\- Эрза, хватит за мной бегать, кто-нибудь, дайте ей тортик!  
\- О, ужас...  
Может быть через пару лет Венди...


End file.
